yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 057
"Light Sense!!", known as "The Feel of Light!!" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-seventh chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga This chapter was first printed April 21, 2014 in the 6/2014 issue of the V Jump magazine. Summary Yusei and Sect race towards the Machine Temple where the Ultimate God's Shadow Miasma is surging. Sect gasps that the Ultimate God is still destroying Seibal and he states that they have to seal it fast. Yusei thinks that he only has 100 Life Points left, no cards in his hand and only a single face-down card; they don't have much time to stop the Ultimate God's complete resurrection. He knows that he has to draw a specific card if he's going to settle the Duel, and he smiles and declares that now he's really psyched. Sect is shocked that Yusei can smile at a time like this and enjoy the Duel, and Yusei declares that he's coming; the next turn settles the Duel. He's putting his soul into this draw. He remembers Crow, Jack, Akiza and Leo and Luna as he thinks that he and his Deck have come through many fierce battles against many Duelists. He knows that it will respond to his feelings, and he draws and Summons "Quick Spanknight". Sect realizes what Yusei is about to do, and Yusei tunes the Level 4 "Junk Meister" with the Level 3 "Quick Spanknight", declaring that this is his final Synchro Summon - "Lightning Warrior". With "Quick Spanknight" used as Synchro Material, its effect lowers the ATK of "Great Poseidon Beetle" by 500, to 2000, and Sect notes that Yusei is still trying to recreate their last Turbo Duel. Yusei declares that he always fights at full power, and he's fighting the ultimate Duel right now. He activates his face-down card, "Bond’s Reward", banishing Synchro Monsters from his Graveyard to increase the ATK of a Synchro Monster he controls by their Levels times 200. With "Lightning Warrior" drawing strength from its teammates' last wishes, "Stardust Spark Dragon" and "Gravity Warrior", their combined Levels of 14 increasing the ATK of "Lightning Warrior" by 2800, to 5200. Sect smiles and he admits that he knew it; he can't beat Yusei. That's Yusei Fudo for you; Satellite's toughest Turbo Duelist, and Sect's ideal. Even so, next time, no, until he wins, Sect isn't letting Yusei go no matter what. Yusei declares that they've got one last job to finish as they race up the final flight of stairs. They separate at the top of the stairs, thinking that Light Sense is the only way to seal the Ultimate God. In unison they declare, "Synchronize our thoughts! Amplify them to the max! Our Sense! Shining Armored Sense!" "Lightning Warrior" and "Great Poseidon Beetle" glow with Sense and both Yusei and Sect sprout white wings of Sense from their Duel Runners. They race towards one another, and order the Ultimate God to vanish into the light. The monsters clash in a pillar of Light Sense, the Cross Sense Final Session. The Shadow Miasma dissipates and Sect's LP falls to zero as they brake. The Machine Temple cracks and begins to fall apart, and the light glowing in the cracks of the humanoid Ultimate God statue fades. The strings binding Akiza rot away and she falls from the wall inside the temple. Yusei screams Akiza's name, and a voice orders him out of the way. Jack roars into the temple on his Duel Runner, retrieves Akiza, and gets out just in time. Yusei thanks Jack, and Jack asks Yusei who gave him permission to thank him as Akiza opens her eyes. Yusei looks at the mural on the wall depicting the Duel Priests' and Duel Priestess's Duel Dragons, and he muses that the struggle for the Ultimate God has ended. Sect steps up to Yusei, and Yusei removes his glove and holds out his hand, telling Sect that it was an awesome Turbo Duel. He suggests that they go back home, back to Satellite where they belong. Sect and Yusei shake hands, and they stand together proudly with Sect wearing Yusei's goggles on his head again, Akiza looking on, and Jack glancing at them from over his shoulder. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Sect Ijuin Duel continues from the previous Ride. Turn 9: Yusei Yusei draws and Normal Summons "Quick-Span Knight" (1000/800). He tunes "Quick-Span Knight" with "Junk Meister" to Synchro Summon "Lightning Warrior" (2400/1200). Since "Quick-Span Knight" was used for a Synchro Summon, its effect activates, reducing the ATK of "Great Poseidon Beetle" by 500 (2500 → 2000). Next, Yusei activates his face-down "Bond’s Reward", banishing "Gravity Warrior" and "Stardust Spark Dragon" from his Graveyard in order to increase the ATK of "Lightning Warrior" by 200 times the total Levels of the banished monsters; since the Levels of "Gravity Warrior" and "Stardust Spark Dragon" sum up 14, "Lightning Warrior" gains 2800 ATK (2400 → 5200). Yusei attacks and destroys "Great Poseidon Beetle" with "Lightning Warrior" (Sect 3200 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here. Trivia Author Masahiro Hikokubo came up with the idea to make the chapter seem like it was the final chapter of the manga, and the initial scripts reflected this with the taglines that appear in the V Jump magazine. Editor Akira Ito ended up changing it to a more implicit continuation just in case they lost readers who thought that the series was over.